warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-24406583-20140208002418
I'm finally back with internet connection. It's friday, so I'll be re-posting my build for any saryn players. Now I don't have a lot of time because I want to be playing the actual game itself than be on this site, So I'll be replying to all the DorkaiXeno hater BS around monday, but while we wait for that day to come, Lets just enjoy Update 12! ! ! ' >> Venom <<' Not many players realize this, but Venom has the potential to be one of the best, if not, THE #1 most overpowering first ability the game has even seen, because not only does it do great DPS, it also spreads to other enemies, so you don't have to spam this special over and over, but in order to get this "Overpowering" effect, as I said before, you're going to need the right weapon. Through studies shown, the best way to utilize this power to it's full potential is by getting a Research rifle known as the "Flux Rifle". This baby almost always hits all of the "bubbles", spreading to other enemies, dealing more damage as well as the rifle's power as well, and can cause a massive annhiliation to any enemy, any faction that comes your way (and its pretty flashy too! You know you like flashy flashy, don't you, master tenno? *-*). Given further research, there are other weapons that can give the same effect, and If you have one that can,please post it as a reply so people don't have to be limited to just the Flux. Aside From Primary weapons, I have yet to see any secondary weapon that attains the same effect as the flux, so you can use anything you feel like. No harm no foul, right? There is also a video showcasing this senario: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8e6sAELWDo >> Molt << ' Do I really need to explain how useful this is? Might as well Since I'm wasting my own education as well as my life, giving you guys a good first impression of Saryn so you can better understand her more. Molt is just basically to get all of the aggro away from you so you can recharge your sheilds, or do whatever you feel like, and yes, you do see this get spammed a lot, but for you players that just use molt and go on a spraying spree, this is the part where I'll give you better suggestions on how to deal with your enemies after you spawn your crusy molt of nastyness. What molt should be utilized for is if you want to get the aggro off of you (Of course) but while it's doing that, during higher levels, you'll notice that it doesn't take but a few seconds before it dies. Now, I always like to stress to everyone, on every warframe they use (except nyx), that the Heavy Enemies are going to be the bigger pain in the ass for you rather then the swarming light enemies, so, as you're spawning your molt, it is crucial that you take out the heavy enemies, because not only will it eliminate the prick blowing up your face going to extraction in survival, or while in defence, it'll also save your molt from taking the heaviest of damage (that is, if you're quick enough to kill them). If it fails to give you the effective time you need to take out the heavies, a second molt could do the trick, or, you could just use your 2nd molt to just run and take cover while your remaining sheilds recharge, so you can get back out on the battlefield, and show "the man" what you're made of! ''Combo suggestion: Assuming you got the neccessary rifle you need, while using molt, target one of the heavy targets, use venom, and begin blasting the bubbles with your primary, creating a widespread of disease to your enemies, and effectively killing the light enemies with pulses of DPS, but also effectively destroying all the heavies with the DPS, plaguespread, and the power of your rifle. '''>> Contagion << Contagion is yet another special that requires specific weapons in order to get the most desired effect/damage, though, I'm not gonna lie, it does need a buff, a big, wapping, damage DPS buff, and no one can argue this, but if you're like me, a stubbern tenno who loves using and utilizing all of their warframes' abilities if possible, then this is the comment for you! Studies have shown that contagion's damage can stack with each hit, so of course, you're not going to need any long sword like galatine to get the job done. Basically, in terms of getting the best effect, you're not going to have any charge weapons or any slow ones at that, because you're looking to get the damage out of contagion instead. A good candidate, but not limited to, would be Fang Prime, since it's one of the fastest regular melee as of late. So again, using contagion, you're not trying to look for getting most of the damage out of your melee weapon yourself, you're looking for getting the damage out of the ability. Now that we have covered what kind of weapon you should use, now it's time to cover your strategy. Since contagion is a DPS that stacks, you really don't need to focus on one enemy. The best way to kill a whole bunch of enemies using this one power in a short, 20 second amount of time would be to Slash an enemy 3-5 times, and move on to the next enemy, doing the same thing you did with the last guy. Keep in mind that you're not trying to get the killing blow off the enemy, all you're doing is trying to stack the DPS, and let the contagion do the work for you, while you worry about other bid'ness. AGAIN, I'm just trying to showcase the usefullness of this ability, but as of late, it does need a buff. . . a nice, armor ignoring buff. . . persay. . . But it can still be useful toward people that likes to melee and be all ninja-y. >> Miasma << Miasma, in terms of damage, theres no real complaint, because it's just an easy 1 hit eliminate every enemy you see button, but it won't always be used as that. If you're a beginner player, and you start getting more into survival and defence missions, you'll notice that enemies start to become more like damage/bullet sponges, and eventually, Pure damage ults fall off the factor of becoming useful, but even though most damage ults do, Miasma will still be "Okay" in terms of CC. Though, miasma is mostly based upon massive damage with DPS, it does have a CC effect with the DPS. It allows you to stun your enemies for a good 4 seconds (though, I do think it needs a 2 second buff), and you can correctly utilize those 4 seconds to dispose of a few enemies that haven't been turned to mush by the miasma with your Primary/Secondary/Melee Weapon. Not only will it give you the ability to dispose of a few enemies, in certain situations, if you were trapped in a corner with your other team mates, and you were forced to use miasma for the CC, you and your team mates could dispose of ALL that was caught by the DPS effect, making it a good panic button when in need. Miasma is a pretty straightforward ability, so I just wanted to highlight the DPS stun in terms of usefullness in the later levels. ''>> For beginner gamers << '' DPS = Damage Per Second CC = Crowd control